


Bite Me

by Stardreamt



Category: The 100 (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: MontyxReader Twilight au





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your name (first)  
> Y/M/N: Your middle name  
> Y/L/N: Your last name

Monty Green. The most notorious man in all of Forks High School. He’s tall dark and handsome, brooding in that ethereal way that makes your skin crawl with that real Monty feeling.  
You walk the halls everyday in hopes of seeing him, but he’s so allusive. He’s so mysterious and it isn’t just his pale white, ice cold skin. It’s not just his eyes that change colors in the “fluorescents”. It’s so much more.  
Monty Green is so much more to you than a mystery.

It’s lunchtime when his orbs gaze into yours from across the cafeteria. You turn in slow motion, eyeing him back until his orbs and your orbs are staring straight into each other's souls. It’s a split second, but you are in love now.

The next day, you find out the two of you are biology buddies. He’s your partner and you have to help eachother with mitosis. Not just looking at mitosis, but actually going through it yourselves. He sits beside you and swooshes his hair off his Monty brow.  
“Hey, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N,” he says, but his voice sounds like you disgust him. He covers his nose. “We have to figure out how to perform mitosis.”  
You nod, sniffing your hair, but it only smells of your strawberry shampoo. “Yeah, I guess we do.”  
He pulls his shirt collar up over his nose. “We can try a few things from this moss book.”  
“That sounds good,” you say, sniffing your pits only to smell your lasagna scented deodorant.  
You two flip through the book and you scoot closer to Monny. He pulls out a gas mask and puts it over his face.  
You crinkle your brow. “Do I stink or-”  
“Shush, foolish mortal,” he says through his mask. “Let us mitosis.”  
So you two perform mitosis for the class.

A few days pass and Monty isn’t there. It’s sunny and your friend, Anna Kendrick, explains that the Green’s go hiking or camping on sunny days. You miss him even though he thought you smelled bad. You miss that mysterious, smelly boy.

It’s snowing when he comes back to school. The parking lot is icy and you go to walk across it only for a mini van to come skidding your way at top speed. Monty is there in seconds, his hand stopping the van inches before crushing you.  
“Monty, how did you?” you ask, but he shakes his head and walks away from you.  
In the hospital, Monty’s dad, Peter Facinelli, says you’re good to go. Your dad, Charlie, has to get back to his cop job but he smooches your forehead and tells you to be careful. You find Monty talking to his dad and sister in the hallway. Monny strides across the entire hallway in one step.  
“Whatever you think you saw, you did not,” he says.  
You shake your head. “No, I know what I saw, you whore.” Then you look at Monty’s pure baby angel face and begin to cry. “I didn’t mean to call you a whore!”  
“It is alright,” he says.

You see him again at the school lunch line when he catches an apple you dropped.  
“Let’s be best FRIENDS,” you say.  
“I’m the bad guy,” he says.  
“Shut up,” you say. “You are Monty Green. You couldn’t hurt a fly.”  
He nods. “Yes.”  
“Friends?”  
He shakes his head. “It isn’t safe.”  
“Come to LA PUSH beach with me,” you suggest, hoping you can see Monty’s hot body in swim trunks.  
“I can’t,” he says. “I’m allergic.”  
“Allergic to La Push?”  
He nods. “Goodbye.”

It’s field trip day.  
“OTHER BUS OTHER BUS! GREEN ISwhatGOOD! LET’S GO! let’s GO!” your teacher calls to the class as everyone files into buses.  
You get to the compost farm and do a tour. You slip in the compost tea room and Monty catches you before you fall.  
“Watch out,” he says.  
“Sorry,” you say.  
“It’s alright,” he says.  
“Friends?” you ask.  
He shrugs.  
“Okay,” you say.  
“Look, Y/N! A worm,” a student yells to you. “A worm!”

You go prom dress shopping with Anna Kendrick because you know there’s a bookstore near the dress shop and you suspect Monty is a vampire. You leave to the bookstore and get the book and then are bamboozled by a group of nasty men. Monty drives in super fast in his volvo and gets out to growl at the men. They run away and Monty puts you in his car.  
“Distract me from those disgusting guys,” he says, gripping the steering wheel.  
“Put on a seat belt,” you say.  
He laughs. “You put on a seat belt.”  
You two go to dinner then and he tells you he can read minds. 

The next day you take him to the woods.  
“I know what you are,” you say. “You’re impossibly fast. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. I know what you are.”  
“Say it,” he says. “Out loud.”  
“Vampire.”  
“Yeah,” he says and shrugs. Then he runs to a tree really fast. “As if you could outrun me!” He rips the tree from the ground. “As if you could fight me off!” He steps into the sun and his skin glitters like freshly grated aluminum foil. “This is the skin of a killer, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N.”  
“I love you,” you say.  
“So the lion fell in love with the lamb,” he says.  
You nod. “What a stupid lamb.”  
“What a sick, masochistic lion,” he says.

You go visit his house and his entire vampire family. They made you italian food. You and Monty go up to his room and listen to classical music until he puts you on his back and calls you a spider monkey and climbs a tree with you.

Soon, a vampire called James Charles wants to kill you. So you run from him with Monty and then go with Monty’s siblings to be protected far away. But James Charles is out for blood. He lures you to a ballet studio and breaks your leg and calls you Sister and you explain that you aren’t related to him but he doesn’t listen. Soon, Monty and his family come to save you, but not after James Charles bites you. Monty’s family rips James Charles to pieces and throws him into a fire. Monty sucks the venom from your blood and it’s kind of hot. But you pass out before you can make out with him.

You wake up in the hospital and your family is there and so is Monty. Then you go home and go to prom with Monty. You two dance to a nice song in a gazebo and you beg him to turn you into a vampire, but he only kisses your neck and you like Monty’s lips so much that it’s alright. You dance with Monny for the rest of the night and also for the rest of your life.


End file.
